


Drabble collection of LawLu fillers

by strawberry_kephir



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bad Humor, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shameless Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_kephir/pseuds/strawberry_kephir
Summary: This collection is dedicated to all LawLu shippers that need the off-screen moments.Don`t expect a schedule of posting.There might be smut AND fluff… maybe a tint of angst here and there :)English is NOT my native language.Grammer? never heard of her!Tags and characters will be added with time.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Drabble collection of LawLu fillers

**Author's Note:**

> This one is Laws promise during the fight against Doffy where he promised to teach Luffy a lesson for messing up Laws plan.

Law moved the rook, with his unharmed arm, cornering Nico Robin`s white King.  
Even if this ship was badly equipped, it had a decent chess board to get over the boredom at sea, even If none of the crewmembers knew how to play. 

A shadow darkens the board as Bartolomeo comes close, with a flushed face and a very annoyed expression warping its features. Robin moves her Queen to take out the rook. Law squints his eyes, playing an annoyed surprise to her move and slowly moving his hand towards the board as if he needs to think over his next move.

Bartolomeo clears his throat and the players look at him with raised eyebrows “Lu-Luffy senpai is ca-calling for you.” 

Barto didn´t even look at Law. Law only hummed at that, his attention back to the game, reaching for his knight to take the Queen.

"Ara, I think I will give up this round. I won´t survive longer than 3 moves”, said Robin as she smiled at him. 

He knew that she still would be able to put up a fight, but this was her giving in to the needs of her captain. Law gave her a soft smile while standing up. “I thank you for the entertainment in the past hours”, “The pleasure is also mine” she answered, taking up a book she stole from the palace of Dressrosa. Law caught her glancing at his other hand tucked in the pocket of his coat before she gave the book her full attention.

Bartolomeo only grunted at that. He must have been frustrated. 

-  
Waiting in front of the locked captain’s cabin, his cabin, to have a talk with his idol and all he hears through the door is the moaning of the butchered name of that bastard Trafalgar Law.  
His call for that bastard only got louder when he knocked. But who was he, if he didn´t comply to every wish Luffy senpai has? Even if the person he seeks is one of the most untrustworthy beings floating on the grand line.  
-

Law looked at Bartolomeo, and giving him a short thanks before he shambled himself into the room where Luffy is staying, leaving Bartholomeo with one of his own merchandise. 

The room didn´t change much from the last time he was in there, except for the temperature, smell, and Luffy`s state. Luffy was still dangling from the ceiling, bound in Kikoku`s red rope like a net, belly facing the floor.

The sword itself is used to keep his legs apart in a split. The skin was covered in sweat, droplets making pools below.

Luffy`s head was dangling down, wavy wet hair glistering in the light. Law came closer and enjoyed the flinch he caused, tracing the reddened skin under the rope.

Luffy`s breath shuddered when Law reached deeper into the pocket of his coat, slowly taking out a dick. It fit perfectly in Law`s hold, the head glistering in precum when he pulled away the foreskin with two fingers with precision.

Luffy whimpered at the attention. “At least I can praise you for not soiling my pocket” he sat down in the nearest chair beside Luffy.

Law could now admire the debauched look his ally had in his face. He had thought for a while how to reward or punish him when he comes back. 

“The rooster was really worried about you. Standing in front of the door of his beloved idol just to hear him moan like a slut, screaming for me loudly. I bet he is going to come back, just too worried what I might be doing with you.” Luffy closed his eyes. 

Law is still impressed with the stamina that guy has. “To be honest, I didn´t expect you to hold out for so long.” Law pointed with the dick at Luffy “So I might be generous and give you the choice of your reward, hm?” 

Luffy looked at him and a glint in his eyes appeared. The hope that the look had in itself. “I want to cum”, Luffy said in a hoarse voice. God, he must have been screaming the whole time. 

“And how do you want to cum?” Law asked, grin slowly forming. Luffy grinned back, his inner rebel surfacing in his answer “deep down your throat” 

It was fast, that Law grabbed Luffy`s chin, grinned like a madman and shoved the cock into Luffy`s mouth. Luffy came like an explosion, sucking and chocking on his own dick, hot spurs of cum running directly into his stomach.

His whole body contracted at the needed release and tears finally breaking free.

Law pulled it out and slapped Luffy with his own half hard dick across his face. “Now we are even for that move you pulled, messing with my plan.” 

He went around a blissed out Luffy and attached the dick back to where it belongs.  
His hand wanders upwards, fingers touching the balls on their way, the thumb pressing into the gland while his index finger stops at the bump of a plug that nestled between Luffys cheeks. Luffy only shivered from overstimulation.

”Now you gonna make up for keeping me aroused the whole time.”


End file.
